This invention relates to new and improved storage container construction of pasteboard or like material. More particularly, this invention relates to such container construction for storage of components of indoor games, jigsaw puzzles, and the like, which components may be periodically placed into and removed from the container thereof. Such container construction are known to be subjected to frequent handling and consequently must be sturdy. Moreover, as such container construction is stored in the home, it is frequently desirable that such construction be harmonious with normal household furnishings and therefore inconspicuous when put away, but yet readily available for use as may be desired.